Vengeance
by gwen-hp
Summary: Un jour tout se paie, la vengeance finit toujours par arriver...


En attendant de publier de nouveaux chapitres sur ma fic' "Après", voilà un tout petit OneShot...

Disclamer : bien que non cités, les personnages appartiennent bien au monde d'Harry Potter et donc à JKR.

* * *

_Respire…_

_Inspire…_

_Recommence…_

_Encore…_

_Tu dois te calmer…_

_Tu n'y arriveras pas ainsi…_

_Canalise ta colère…_

_Sers t'en pour être plus fort…_

_Elle peut être ton énergie…_

_Ta force…_

_Mais tu dois la contrôler…_

_Montre leur qui tu es…_

_Ils n'ont pas à te manipuler…_

_Ils t'ont déjà trahi…_

_Alors fais en sorte qu'ils ne recommencent pas…_

_Tu es plus fort qu'eux…_

_Aie juste confiance en toi…_

C'est ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre pour faire face. Ils allaient le regretter, ils avaient voulu jouer avec lui mais il allait maintenant s'assurer que jamais ils ne recommenceraient.

Et puis, _lui _était là, _il _ le soutenait malgré leur différent premier. Leurs rencontres étaient toujours explosives car au fond, ils se ressemblaient bien plus que ce qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé apprendre la vérité ainsi mais dans le fond, quelque chose l'avait toujours dérangé dans cette autre vie. Maintenant, il se sentait enfin lui-même, enfin à sa place.

Personne à part _lui _n'était au courant de ce revirement, il attendait juste le bon moment pour faire son coming-out.

Il voulait, tout comme _lui, _s'assurer qu'ils tomberaient tous de haut, de très haut même et qu'aucun ne soit en mesure de se relever.

Ils allaient se venger ensemble de tout ce qu'on leur avait fait subir et chaque sorcier saura alors que le vent finit toujours par tourner.

_Respire…_

_Inspire…_

_Non tu te déconcentre…_

_Aller recommence…_

_Respire…_

_Sens ta colère…_

_Inspire…_

_Sens-la pulser dans tes veines…_

_Respire…_

_Laisse-la t'envahir…_

_Inspire…_

_Mais ne la laisse pas déborder…_

_Respire…_

_Elle ne doit pas t'aveugler…_

_Inspire…_

_Elle doit juste te guider…_

_Respire…_

_Tu es crispé…_

_Décontracte-toi…_

_Tu es en train de te laisser dominer…_

_Écoute-la…_

_Contrôle-la…_

_Toujours…_

Il allait y arriver, _ses _conseils lui étaient précieux, sans cela il aurait déjà mis en ruine la moitié du pays juste parce qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de contrôler sa rage.

Chaque jour, il progressait un peu plus, devenant un peu plus fort. Sa puissance magique augmentait sans cesse, alimenté par sa colère, sa haine, son désir de vengeance.

Ils allaient tous souffrir, ils ne méritaient que ça. Des mois d'attente, de préparation et surtout de patience et d'entrainement allaient enfin payer. Il était presque prêt, _il _lui avait dit et lui le sentait au plus profond de son être. Sa maîtrise était devenue aussi parfaite que la _sienne, _aussi dangereuse.

Ce jour-là, personne ne s'attendait à ce qui s'était passé. Ils s'étaient déchainés, on aurait dit qu'un orage particulièrement violent s'était abattu au sein de la communauté magique. Les rues étaient ravagées, les bâtiments avaient explosé, laissant parfois un rare pan de mur encore debout alors que des corps s'étalaient à perte de vue. Il faut dire que l'attaque avait eu lieu en journée, à l'heure où chacun quittait son travail pour rentrer chez soi.

Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui s'était passé car pour cela, il aurait fallu deviner que deux sorciers, qui furent longtemps ennemis, s'étaient finalement alliés afin de se venger de ceux qui avaient rendu une partie de leur vie un véritable enfer.

_Tu vois, ces mois de travail n'auront pas été vains…_

_Regarde le résultat…_

_Regarde tous ces corps…_

_Ceux qui ont osé nous blesser ne sont plus…_

_Personne n'osera nous défier de nouveau…_

_Nous avons vaincu…_

_Et nous vaincrons encore s'il le faut…_

_Surtout, n'oublie jamais que la puissance n'est rien sans le contrôle…_

_Que ta pire des faiblesses peut devenir ton arme…_

_Tu dois juste avoir confiance en toi…_

_En tes capacités…_

_Et vois tout ce qu'on peut faire…_

* * *

Au départ, je n'écrivais que pour me calmer justement, évacuer mon propre énervement, je n'avais donc pas de personnage précis en tête puisqu'il s'agissait de mes propres pensées... Cependant, en me relisant j'ai adapté un peu afin que cela puisse coller avec le monde d'Harry Potter et l'identité des personnages m'est venue tout naturellement...

Une petite review pour donner votre avis fait toujours plaisir, en tout cas merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
